


Ticket to Married Life

by sexifuntime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Cheating, Cop Zayn, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, idk just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexifuntime/pseuds/sexifuntime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall speeds and Zayn catches him. Not sure who got the best end of the deal here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go Home

Niall raced home from work, trying to get to his husband as fast as he could. He's had this dildo shoved up his ass all day and he was painfully hard. He was ten minutes into his drive, nearly twenty minutes left till he was home sweaty and stuffed full of Harry's cock, when he heard it. That loud and obnoxious siren blaring outside his window and he cursed as he pulled over. He rolled down his window and got his information out of the glove box before the officer even came over to tell him.  
Officer Malik got out his squad car and walked over to the awaiting Audi in front of him.  
"Good evening sir. I see we're in a rush tonight." And Niall nodded quickly  
"Yeah sorry officer, been a long day and I'm just ready to get home. Take care of some things, ya know?" Officer Malik just nodded  
" License and registration please?"  
And niall handed all the papers to him, driver's license on top. Then he watched officer Malik turn back to his squad car. Niall shifted in his seat and felt the toy push against his prostate making him toss his head back and moan. So when officer Malik approached the car again he had to ask a sweaty and unfocused Niall.  
"Have you been drinking tonight? Any drug usage?" To which Niall shook his head.  
"No officer, just lack of sleep."  
"MmHm, could you step out of the vehicle sir?"  
Niall was mentally slamming his head against the steering wheel. But nonetheless he stepped out of the car and prayed to every god out there that his painful erection wasn't too visible. But of course they ignored him and it was noticeable.....very noticeable and officer Malik coughed awkwardly upon seeing it  
"Shit..." Niall groaned not believing his luck, or lack thereof.  
"Sir if you could come and place your hands on the trunk of squad car please." And Niall thinks that's weird because usually it's the hood so the dash cam sees it, but he doesn't voice these thoughts just leans his hands on the trunk of the squad car and let's officer Malik kick his legs apart and began patting him down.  
But when officer Malik slaps his bum harshly he moans and starts to question this traffic stop. Niall won't deny that officer Malik is indeed very attractive but Niall is MARRIED and he should really be getting home to his husband. Yet here he is with officer Malik pressed against his backside, hands roaming his chest and stomach and then they're palming his erection which finally gets Niall questioning as he jumps away.  
"What are you doing?" He asks shakily, looking up into the officer's beautiful eyes.  
"Having fun. Go with it." Officer Malik responds, grasping Niall's hip and pulling him close again as he mouths at his neck.  
"N-No. Stop it, I'm married." Niall pushes away again.  
"So am I." Officer Malik shrugs, pulling Niall back yet again and kissing his neck "Have fun with me. I won't even give you that ticket. Let me fuck you in the back seat of my squad car and I'll write off your ticket. I just want to handcuff you and get you on your back, maybe your knees. Do you like no man ever has." By the time officer Malik is done talking Niall is whimpering and clutching onto his chest, through his uniform.  
"What's your name?" Officer Malik asks, now pressing himself against the Irish man's perky little ass. He pushes his hand down Niall's pants and palms him.  
" 'M Niall, you?" Niall mumbled, head tipped back in ecstasy.  
"Zayn." the officer whispers in Niall's ear, biting the lobe sensually "Get your pants off and ass up Niall." Zayn instructs, pulling his hand away and moving to turn off the flashing light on top of his squad car.  
Niall leaves his pants and underwear on top of the car and climbs into the back, on his knees, ass on full display. And the next contact he gets is a harsh slap on the ass that has him gasping.  
"Is this why you wanted to get home so badly?” Zayn tease, playing with the toy holding Niall open. “You really shouldn't speed Niall, it's very dangerous." Zayn teases more, spanking him again "Your husband let's you behave this way? Work late hours, speed home, and get fucked by a cop on the way. Surely you can do better, yeah?" Zayn chuckled darkly and slowly pulled the silicone dick from Niall’s ass, then his tongue is circling Niall's rim and Niall cries out in pleasure, his voice broken.  
"Zayn, fuck please." He begs, hand braced against the window so he can turn his head and get a look at Zayn's chiseled features buried in his ass, rimming him like it's in his job description. Zayn pushed two fingers into Niall quickly, his tongue still working the boy.  
"Uhh, yeah Zayn don't stop." Niall moans, arching his back like whore to show off his ass to Zayn who now has three fingers and a tongue pleasuring the blonde lad and niall nearly loses it when he feels a fourth finger, but then Zayn's tongue isn't there anymore but his fist instead and Niall cries, literally let's his head and shoulders fall, tears too, as zayn splits him open.  
"Zayn please, please,please." Niall whined needily, his voice broken, pushing his hips back and practically fucking himself on Zayn's first. And Zayn himself moans at the obscene noise that's emitted when he pulls his hand from Niall's hole which is now wet and stretched, clenching around air. Zayn pulls down his pants and boxers, stroking his dick a couple times before teasing Niall's greedy hole with it, slipping in the tip and pulling it out quickly.  
"Zayn! Fuck me!" Niall begs brokenly, so Zayn gripped Niall's hips tightly and slammed into him, immediately setting a quick and relentless pace, fucking the blonde as hard as he could, then he stopped and slowed way down, making his strokes, long, slow and deliberate, pressing kisses up Niall's spine to whisper in his ear,  
"By far, the best fuck I've ever had."  
"Thought you were married?" Niall mumbled back, keeping his focus on how amazing Zayn's dick felt.  
"I am. But Louis' ass is never this tight after a fisting. You've got a gift, Niall. Beautiful pale skin, perky bum, pretty pink hole, tight like a virgin. I could fuck you everyday and never get tired of feeling this."  
And Zayn has this way with words and with his voice every syllable rolls off his tongue like a purr and it makes Niall gasp and cum, hot and hard all over the backseat with Zayn's name rolling off his tongue.  
"Fucking beautiful. Shit! Gonna cum. Want you to swallow, turn around." Zayn pulls out and flips Niall over, straddling his chest and stroking himself over quickly. Niall's underneath him with wide blue eyes and pale pink lips parted, tongue out ready to catch Zayn's load.  
"Uhh, Niall fuck!" Zayn grunts and cums all over Niall's mouth, most of it landing on Niall's tongue and the Irish lad swallows and grins, licking his lips and pokes his tongue out to show Zayn how filthy he is.  
"So no ticket right?" Niall asks after a while of staring at each other. And Zayn nods climbing off of Niall and pulling his pants back up while Niall redresses himself as well.  
"Errr...thanks Zayn. " Niall spoke awkwardly which made Zayn chuckled and gesture for him to come closer. Niall shuffled over and look to the ground.  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" Zayn smirked to which Niall blushed and nodded.  
"yeah it was um....yeah."  
"Was that better than your husband?" Zayn teased and Niall gave him an honest yes.  
"Would you let it happen again?" Another honesty yes from Niall.  
"Good cause I plan on doing this again. Maybe not in a car tho, I didn't really get to see you. And I want to see you, okay? Now get home to your husband."  
"Only on one condition." Niall challenged and Zayn smirked.  
"We meet up this weekend. Saturday evening." And again Zayn smirked.  
"Go home Niall."


	2. Fake It Till You Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't think it all through and reality is taking its toll..

Niall wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised to see Zayn standing at his door saturday night. It had been some months since the  _ traffic stop _ and the two men had grown quite fond of each other, constantly talking whether it be secret skype calls, or hidden lunch dates, or even simple text messages. Niall smiled nervously at the beautiful man who wore casual clothes and a casual smirk.

“Officer.” Niall giggled “What a nice surprise to see you.”

“Likewise, love. Is your husband home?” Zayn asked though he was sure he knew the answer if the empty driveway and quiet house was anything to go on.

“No sir. The Mrs. went away on business, but...you already knew that.” The blonde man chuckled, his answer very pleasing to Zayn who smirked widened into a sinister smile and whose hands soon found purchase on Niall’s waist.

“Hmmm, maybe I did.” Zayn mumbled, pushing Niall back into the house and closing the door with his foot as he kissed the smaller man. “Never thought I’d miss anyone this much. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. How amazing you felt. How beautiful your wrecked voice was. And your addictive lips.” Zayn bit lightly on Niall’s lower lip, pulling it back slightly.

“Perfect lips.” He smiled going in for another kiss, which Niall couldn’t  _ not _ reciprocate, so his lip moved hungrily over Zayn’s, tongue licking into the officer’s mouth with no control, small noise muffled in between the sound of smacking lips. Niall’s back was soon pressed to a wall, wrists pinned down above his head and Zayn grinding on him, adding pressure to his ever 

growing erection. 

“It’s been two weeks, Zee.” Niall grinned fondly.

"You're irresistible, Niall. I need you." Zayn whispered, lips moving along Niall's neck. His hands pull the blonde lads shirt off, throwing it across the room then feeling over his body. Niall giggled and threw his arms around Zayn's neck.

"I wanna show you something." he mumbled nervously, a bright blush on his pale cheeks as he pointed to the couch. Zayn sat down, smirking as Niall walked towards him with his eyes to the floor. Niall giggled and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his sweats, pulling them down just enough to show off his scarce patch of pubes and a black mark on his hipbone.

“Is that a tattoo?” Zayn choked out while Niall nodded his head and giggled. He swung his hips seductively and pushed his pants to the floor, kicking them carelessly across the room. 

Niall stepped closer and took Zayn’s hand in his own, letting their fingers slide together across the small  _ “ _ **_forever_ ** _ ” _ etched in black. They looked up simultaneously, eyes locking like a cliche.

“Niall...what is this?” Zayn whispered, fingers still absentmindedly tracing the skin.

“It’s us.” Niall blushed.

“W-What about Harry?” 

Niall just shrugged, so the officer didn’t question any further and  rid himself of his shirt, pulling Niall into his lap "Be good for me, okay?.” 

Niall simply nodded, quickly submitting to the older man whose finger were circling his sensitive nipples, making them perk up. Zayn mouthed at the pale neck obediently presented to him by a hung head.

"Does it feel nice?" Zayn whispered rhetorically, smirking wide at the way Niall submits. “Are you like this for Harry?” He spat the man’s name and Niall shakes his head immediately as if he has to prove something to Zayn.

“That’s the Mrs, yes? I think...he’s a very neglectful partner. That he should pay more attention to you, because I can tell that he hasn’t touched you right in a long time, Niall. You’re screaming for me. I can hear your body, begging to be loved. So tell me, baby. When’s the last time Harry has truly, made love to you, hmm? When has he kissed you and touched you like this?” Zayn whispered his taunting words against Niall’s thin pink lips, his hands rubbing the tight skin of his milky thighs, too close to where he needs them. Time slipped by, minute, by minute and Niall hasn’t spoken. It’s not until Zayn slaps his inner thigh, gripping the skin roughly after the surprising blow that Niall’s back is arching, dick twitching painfully, and he’s yelling out a rushed  _ “Never!”,  _ followed by a whimper.

“Never?” Zayn’s voice is calm, yet frantically surprised.

“Not like this.” Niall whispers in shame, a tear falling down his cheek. “I-I think you should go.” He whimpered, scrambling off of Zayn’s lap and clumsily pulling of his discarded sweat pants.

“What? Why?” Zayn came quickly to his feet, closing off the distance Niall had managed to put between them.

“Just leave, Zayn. Please.” 

“No. Tell me what’s wrong. You were fine a minute ago, so what happened, what did I say, what did I  _ do _ ?” Zayn pleaded for an answer, to which he received a quiet sob.

“All the right things. Zayn, you did  _ everything right. _ ” Niall whispered. “You knew...yo-you  _ know _ , all the things I’ve never had, but I need so desperately and Harry...m-my own  _ husband- _ ” He trailed off, shaking his head with a sad smile gracing his lips. “You’re perfect and I can’t have you, so you need to leave. Because I can’t let you treat me good today then watch you sneak out tomorrow. I have to learn to deal with what I have. I have Harry and you have Louis….. _ You’re perfect and I can’t fucking have you.”  _

Zayn stared at him for awhile, not moving or speaking. And just as Niall moved to speak again, Zayn laughed. “You’re a bloody idiot.” He pulled Niall closer and pressed their lips together gently, letting passion flood between them.

“Niall, you can have whatever and whoever you want. Just tell me and I’ll make it happen. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“You. I want you, Zayn. And the domestic suburban life, with the house full of memories and dirty laundry and the soccer mom van that smells like fast food and football. And I want children, lots of them so we can argue about homework and chores and cry over silent treatments and struggle to pay college tuition. I want a fucking life, Zayn! Not a routine. I need this but I  _ can’t have it.  _ No matter what you say or try to do.” Niall fell into the couch again, head in his hands, tears falling relentlessly.

“Whatever you want, love.” Zayn whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before leaving the house.

  
  


__________________________

Niall hasn’t seen Zayn since his break down nearly three weeks ago. Harry’s business trip got an extension, then another, then he stopped calling, and never came home. There’s a room covered in broken glass and blood, another that reeks of alcohol and overall Niall’s house looks like a battlefield. One of the neighbors called the cops the other night when Niall’s T.V went flying through his window. Then again that morning when Harry’s cologne was used as an accelerant to burn the husbands clothes, and part of the back yard. 

So here Niall is on another depressing thursday, throwing back his second bottle of something strong. A strong hand hit his front door, repeatedly alongside a loud voice that makes Niall’s head spin just enough to have to throw the empty bottle in the doors general direction.

“NIALL OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” And Niall really wants to say he doesn’t know that voice, but he does. He knows that voice when it whispers, and screams, and laughs, and  _ moans _ . Niall unmistakably know that voice. He’s in love with it unfortunately. 

“NIALL!” There it is again, angrier this time, so the blonde headed man stumbled to the door, knocking things to the ground, carelessly. It’s incredibly bright outside and Niall, literally crumbles to the floor at how bad it hurts. But that familiar voice is back, softer this time and he’s being carried by familiar arms, and the last thing he can recall of that day is familiar lips on his forehead.

  
  


Niall groans heavily as he slowly comes to, and immediately he catches on to the smell of soap, bleach and flowers. The rooms is dark, besides the dim table lamp next to him. Using nearly all his strength he crawls from his bed and drags his feet down the hall to the kitchen. He finds his home clean and himself sober for the first time in days. 

“Glad to see you’re alive.” Niall remembers hearing that familiar voice, but not like this. It’s now laced with anger and hatred and resentment. Niall doesn’t like it.

“Why are you here?” He settles for.

“What the hell were you thinking!” It bites back.

“I can’t have it all.” He plays it vague.

“Don’t bullshit me, Niall. We both know you could have.”

“NO I COULDN’T SO SHUT UP!!” He yells, throat burning from the over usage after so much silence. “Why are you here?” Niall mumbled turning to face the familiar voice, which moves closer and goes soft, much like the familiar hands on Niall’s waist.

“What the hell were you thinking?” The familiar words hit his face just seconds before his favorite pair of lips collide with his own. And somewhere through the depression tears blend so much so that the two men are one, yet again.

“You cleaned up.” Niall looked into the golden brown eyes for the first time in weeks.

“You didn’t.” Zayn smirked briefly. “I love you, and I know you know that. You knew the day you threw me out. And I knew you loved me too.”

“I still do.” To which Zayn disagreed

“You don’t. You’re so unsure of everything right now, because your eyes aren’t blue they’re grey and your worry lines have only gotten more and more visible, but we both know that if I walk away again it won’t help, but  _ I _ know it won’t help if I stay either.”

“So what do we do?” Niall whispered, more so to the floor as he avoided Zayn’s gaze. But zayn grasped his chin and guided his head up.

“We kiss, till we forget. We fake every smile until they’re genuine and we build ourselves up again. And  _ nobody _ walks out.”


End file.
